KHR: The Plot Disaster
by MangaLuva72
Summary: CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED. CURRENTLY EDITING AND WILL CONTINUE AT ANOTHER TIME.
1. Note to Readers

There are a couple things I would like to say before I begin.

Firstly, when the writing is in italics, the person is speaking Japanese.

Secondly, this is my first fan-fiction and any reviews would be appreciated.

Thirdly, this fan-fiction is written in first person. Sorry if that is troublesome or annoying.

And lastly, I hope that you enjoy this fan fiction. This fan fiction will be very long and contains an OC as well as all characters of the Vongola family.


	2. Daily Life

Daily Life

Like every normal day, after school, I would get back my home as soon as possible. I lived in an apartment, because my parents had decided that is was easier if I lived closer to the all-girls school rather than finding a tedious and long way of getting there from my parents' house.

I always opened the door to a rather empty apartment, dropping your bag on the couch before making your way to the kitchen. I mechanically pulled out a ramen packet and after cooking it, ate it, obviously. After doing my homework, I have dinner, which that particular day was rice and fish.

I prepare for the next day, packing my bag and hanging my uniform in the closet. Then I have a shower before lying down on the bed. I like to think about my day before I go to sleep, and imagine all kinds of crazy stuff.

On that particular night, I thought about getting a new apartment, with a smaller bed, because this double bed had made me feel so small and alone. I thought about how I had no guy friends, and how maybe I should change that. And that I was running out of ramen. And about the progress I made in Japanese class today. And how one day, I would like to live in Japan and draw manga.

I laughed. Yeah, let's see how that all turns out, huh?

When I fell asleep that night, I did not know that that was my last normal day for a long time.


	3. WakeUp Call

The alarm sounded at 6am. I groaned at the piercing high-pitched sound, reaching out blindly for the snooze button. After I hit it, I relaxed into the pillow again.

"_Hmph."_

"Mm?" I asked subconsciously, still half-asleep. The curtains suddenly flew open, making me open my eyes to only be blinded by the light. I squinted at the window where a stranger stood.

"_You, who are you?"_

Blinking, trying to adjust to the light, I tried to see the stranger. For some odd reason, it sounded oddly familiar. But, this person just spoke Japanese…

"_My name is Nova," _I began, getting out of bed before there was a glint of metal and I felt myself being thrown off my feet. I landed on the wooden floor with a cry as the stranger towered over me, tonfas in hand.

'Tonfa?' I thought before realising who it could be.

"Hibari Kyouya?" I asked, and he flinched in response. This cannot be right, he is a creation, even better, a manga character. I was beginning to think I was in a dream. Should I pinch myself in this situation? No, I fell on frekkin' wood and have not woken up.

"_For waking me up, I'll bite you to death."_

"_Bite…? _WHOA WHOA WHOA, no biting!" I said, rolling over as tonfa hit the wooden, leaving a damned hard-to-miss dent. Great, how was I gonna explain that to the apartment owner? I picked up one of the textbooks from the bedside drawer and threw it at him. He blocked it with his tonfa, the book sliding off before making a thud with the floor. He glanced down at the book before picking it up. He looked up at me before throwing the book in front of me. The textbook for "Basic Japanese Structures and Forms".

"_Where am I?" _he asked, looking around, just noticing his surroundings.

'He just realised?' I thought to myself, starting to feel a little more than irritated at the great start in my morning. Suddenly, I glanced at the alarm clock to see that it was 6:25am.

"New Zealand," I said in English, attempting to rush out of the room until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I gasped when I suddenly falling back into him. He had a strong grip on me and did not even topple.

"_Where are you going, herbivore?_" he said, gripping even more tightly to show that he was not in the mood to be messed around with.

"Ouch, you freak. Let go of me," I said, struggling to get out of his grasps. When he let go, I stumbled and nearly fell again. I quickly glanced at him, who stared blankly back. I took a deep breath.

"_I'm sorry, please wait here," _I said before running out of my room, slamming the door behind me. I tried calming down, breathing slowly, before making my way to the kitchen and making a sandwich.

"_You can't speak Japanese very well, can you?"_

I turned to face Hibari, who DID NOT listen to me and DID NOT stay in my room.

"Oh nah genius," I said in plain English. Hibari seemed to understand, probably from the overflow of sarcasm from my words. He took a step forward, looking a little amused when I flinched. He continued forward until there was less than a step between us. He leaned forward, watching as my face flushed bright red. It seemed like eternity before he finally retracted, leaving the kitchen with the sandwich.


	4. Managing Anger

"You seem…exhausted," one of my friends said.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sarcastically, letting my head thud against the desk. It was lunchtime now and my friends and I had congregated in the classroom, eating lunch at the desks.

"Sorry, I'm not in a good mood today," I murmured a apology, and was forgiven immediately.

"Hey, read the latest chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn?" one of them asked. I nodded sluggishly in response, receiving a frown.

"I wonder what happened to Hibari, versing Varia by himself. I think that Fon probably got the curse removed temporarily and helped out," the friend continued, the others nodding in agreement.

"He's probably sleeping right now," I muttered.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing."

"I noticed that you didn't say anything about Hibari," the same friend said. "Isn't he your favourite character?"

He was, once. But after remembering the dent in the floor and the rest of the morning, I let my head hit the desk again.

When I got back home, I was about to throw my bag on the couch when I saw Hibari sleeping there. I sighed, before letting the bag drop on the ground quietly. I walked into the kitchen, and opened the cupboard. I reached in and grabbed onto nothing. I looked inside to see the last packet of ramen gone. Checking the bin, I sighed. He ate the last packet. By almost doing nothing, he was disturbing my daily routine.

I did homework, while he was watching me. It was disturbing. After a long time of living alone, his very presence was making my brain go haywire.

'Slap him…just slap him.'

'Is he this bored?'

'Just pretend he doesn't exist.'

I glanced at him to see him staring straight at me.

"Have you got something else apart from staring at me like a freak?" I asked him, unsure if he understood that much English. He did not respond. He stared blankly back, as though he did not even hear me.

I sighed, before taking out Japanese homework from my school bag. He glanced down at it before looking away with a smirk. I pretended I didn't see, also pulling out the Japanese to English and English to Japanese dictionary. I started translating the text and answering the questions when I noticed that Hibari was just watching me write Japanese. It was at that moment that I realised that 93% of the Japanese that I learnt at school could not be used in with someone like him. Unless I wanted to know what his favourite school subjects were or ask what his name was, which would make me feel pretty damn stupid if I did.

"Did…I make a mistake?" I asked, thinking how stupid I was to ask in English. He glanced up at me before looking down at what I had written.

"It's ugly."

I stuttered.

"E-excuse me?"

"Your handwriting is ugly," he said. Honestly, I didn't know whether to be shocked that he just insulted my Japanese handwriting or that he actually spoke English. I picked up my schoolbook and slapped him with it, regretting it instantly. I stood up suddenly, and bowed before running into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked myself loudly, clenching your fists together. "You just slapped Hibari! Hibari!"

You felt like knocking yourself out if it were not for the deadly presence you sensed behind you.

"Y-yes?" you said weakly, submissively turning around to look at the floor instead of his face. I heard footsteps approach me, slowly. I cringed, expecting to wake up tomorrow with a migraine and broken bones until I heard the sound of metal clashing into metal. I opened my eyes and turned around to see Hibari putting a cooking pot on the stove.

"_I hate owing people."_

I did not understand at the time what he said, but later I would.

After dinner, I noticed that he was reading. At a closer look, I noticed it was the Japanese to English dictionary I had before.

'Is…he trying to learn English to talk to me?' I thought, before shrugging off the idea that the ruthless prefect was learning English for me. I had my daily shower [thank you for having a suite!] before retiring to bed. It was only then that I realised that I did not even think about where Hibari would sleep. I got up and opening the door slowly to see Hibari already sleeping on the couch. I frowned, before pulling one of the sheets from the bed before kneeling and slowly, without waking him, laid the sheet over him.

I looked down at his peaceful face, thinking that it was much better when he slept rather than when he was awake. I stopped myself when I realised that I had been staring too long, and was a little closer than I should have been.

I got up quietly and retired back to my room, hoping to forget that I was staring at him like the darned fangirl I am.

One day being woken up with tonfa maniac Hibari Kyoya was the worst. But the next morning, I woke up not to the high-pitched alarm clock sitting at the bedside drawer beside me, but by a high-pitched unmanly scream.

"HIIIIE!"

As if I was not looking for a reason to beat up someone.


End file.
